Pipe bending mandrel assemblies of the type used during bending of relatively large diameter pipe used in the construction of pipe lines are heavy cumbersome pieces of equipment. The mandrels must be run internally through the pipe and therefore usually have wheel supports at each end. Drive wheels are provided for causing movement of the mandrels through the pipes. One problem frequently encountered in this connection is that the mandrels are not balanced and may be top heavy so that should the mandrel rotate or roll in one direction or the other, the rolling may continue. The wheel supports are usually provided in pairs at the bottom and top of the mandrel, and when rolling of the mandrel occurs it is extremely difficult to move it back to an upright position. The mandrel will usually be up to about 40 feet or more from the open end of the pipe, so it must be controlled remotely. This makes moving the mandrel and keeping it in upright position even more difficult.